


TIFU by almost killing a girl [19F] who it turns out I'm [31M] accidentally dating and realising that I'm still in love with my ex [27F].

by lauren_ipsum (foolishle)



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Short One Shot, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishle/pseuds/lauren_ipsum
Summary: Frederick Wentworth reaches out to Reddit for advice





	TIFU by almost killing a girl [19F] who it turns out I'm [31M] accidentally dating and realising that I'm still in love with my ex [27F].

Kind of a weird situation but I ended up going on vacation with my ex-fiance and a bunch of people. I’ll just explain who’s who because otherwise this is going to get really confusing really fast. 

B - my friend who we are staying with.

A - my ex-fiancee. Dumped me 8 years ago because her family kept pressuring her to because they thought I was a loser who’d never get anywhere in life.

M - A’s sister.

C - M’s husband. 

L - C’s sister who I’ve been hanging out with recently. A bit of flirting but not looking to date either of them we just enjoy each other’s company. Or so I thought.

\---

So we all ended up on vacation together visiting my friend who lives in somewhat of a vacation town. It’s off season so it’s not too crowded or anything. Just a bit of a chill hangout near the beach. 

A and B have been spending a bit of time together which... I kind of have mixed feelings about. I’m not worried about anything happening between them or anything - B’s fiancee died recently and he’s incredibly heartbroken and depressed. I’m honestly happy to see him just talking to anyone. A (from what I’ve overheard) seems to be giving him some healthy and practical advice and suggesting him books and stuff. I don’t know why I feel confused about it honestly except that being around A just makes me feel everything from our breakup all over again.

So anyway we all went out for a walk together. There are these narrow steps down near the water and some of us kind of got into this sort of dumb game where L would jump down from the steps and I would “catch” them and kind of break their fall. Anyway L ran up basically to the top and jumped down before I was ready. 

It was really fucking scary. She’s in the hospital now and we think she’s going to be okay but ...seeing her on the concrete like that. I thought she was dead for sure. I felt like a murderer. M was screaming hysterically and crying and C basically had to restrain her. I think the rest of us were all just frozen in shock. Except for A.

A was… she was amazing. She just took charge of everyone and told us what to do and who should call who and who should do CPR and she somehow managed to calm everyone down and give us all something to do until help arrived. 

But now I’m in real trouble because everyone is treating me like I’m L’s boyfriend. Her family is trying to console me and comfort me and acting like I’m basically a part of their family. And now looking back at some things that L said… I wonder if that’s what she thought?? We never talked like that and I thought we were just kind of casually flirting but with me inviting her on vacation and all of this I realise that… shit she actually thought we were dating which would be hilarious if I hadn’t almost accidentally fucking killed her. 

She’s a LOT younger than me and I think I’ve seriously managed to lead her on by accident? She’s just a kid! And now I’m basically being treated like a de-facto son-in-law and I absolutely can’t handle it. If L thought we were dating… SHIT. It’s so awkward especially because I’ve just realised that I’m still in love with A. I know she dumped me and I promised myself I would never ever forgive her for that but when I think about how young we were when we got engaged - about the same age as L is now - and how fucking young L is. I feel terrible saying this about someone who’s in fucking ICU but she’s basically a child and she’s really impulsive and makes dumb decisions about things which is kind of adorable and entertaining usually when it doesn’t endanger her life. She’s a really fun person to hang out with and part of it is because she’s in that “an adult but not actually ready to adult” phase of her life?. But I don’t know. L made a stupid decision to basically jump off a cliff and all I can think is “it’s my fault because I’m an adult and she’s just a fucking kid” and it suddenly seems hypocritical to resent A for listening to the adults in her life when she and I were kids who made a rash and impulsive decision to get married without any jobs or money.

Tl;dr almost killed a girl I’ve been hanging out with and it turns out she (and her entire family) thinks we’re dating and I can’t break up with her because unconscious. Realised I am still in love with my ex and that she might not have been at as much fault for our breakup as I thought.


End file.
